The Contract
by FFX2player
Summary: Lilia has tried to get Popuri to cut off "unhealthy dating relationship" but then she decides to unearth an old agreement. A contract that was never enforced, that tells Popuri and Gray they're getting MARRIED! GrayxPopuri


**Well, my first HM fic. Cool. Not much to say yet, enjoy the ride! Oh, and if you notice the authoress referring to herself as "SFG", that's because this story is also being posted on the amazing Harvest Moon Archives, a HM forum(Go check it out. NOW!!!) and SFG happens to be my nickname there. And I'm too lazy to to change it. Bug off.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harvest Moon. If I did, someone would be groveling an apology about the bugged up crap that was HMDS and Gray would be with Popuri. ALWAYS.**

"Don't worry, Mommy, I know what I'm doing! Bye now!"

Lilia sighed as her daughter happily skipped out the door. Popuri was a sweet girl and she meant well, but her mother feared that in dating matters, the pink-haired teenager was as air-headed as most thought.

Basil came over and began rubbing his wife's shoulders. "I know you're upset, dear, but you can't expect her to listen all the time." The florist nodded, her expression thoughtful for a moment, before becoming decisive. "I'll use it. It's the only way."

Basil winced. "You remember what I said when you first suggested that?" "Yes, but I refuse to stand here and watch her blindly destroy herself!" Lilia replied angry. "Fine, be it on your head, but forgive me that I refuse to be allied with this crazy project of yours." "I understand," Lilia smiled at her husband, "and you don't need to be, you aren't a party, at least not directly."

"Lilia, one thing I don't quite understand. It's been quite a few years, how its it even legally binding anymore?" "Because the only reason it's void is that it was set aside. If I make it active once more, it becomes just as legally binding now as it was then. Even more so, since they both have to be of legal age for it to work." Basil sighed. "All right, do as you wish. When do you intend to tell them?" "Tonight," Lilia decided, "We can stop by around the end of dinner."

**Later**

Doug frowned at the sound of the knock. "Now who would call at this late hour?" He muttered, standing to answer it. "Probably someone with a really sick animal!" Ann glanced up briefly at his sister's remark, before returning his attention to his food.

Ann's voice suddenly broke into his thoughts again. "Popuri! What are you doing here." The pink haired girl smiled. "I don't know, Mommy just said we had to come here right now, because she had something important to say." "OK... and how are we involved?" "No idea, sorry." The only male occupant of the table at the moment decided the ignore the whole thing. There was no way he was involved, whoever else in his family might be.

Meanwhile, Lilia was explaining to Doug. "I've decided to hold the contact as binding after all." Doug could actually feel his eyebrows shoot above his hairline. "Now?" He said. "Yes, now, I'm afraid circumstances have made it necessary." She replied. Standing behind his wife, Basil sighed, "I consider myself uninvolved, if you don't mind, Doug." The red haired man chuckled dryly. "Since I wasn't involved in making the contract in the first place, legally, even I have no say Basil. So I understand completely. When do you wish to tell them Lilla?" Tonight. Not wasting time I see. Well, I suppose we might as well get it over with then." Lilla smiled and turned to her daughter and the rest of the green family.

"Well, since it's getting late and I'm sure you're wondering why we're here, I'll get to the point. Quite a few years back, a contact was made between two old friends. Tragically, one of those friends passed on, and the other thought it might be wiser not tho enforce that contract. However, I have since changed my mind and have come here tonight to bring that contract to pass. You see, Nina, your mother, and I thought it would be lovely for our families to be united by the marriage of our children. And so tonight I'm here to announce that from this moment on, by the power of that contract, Gray and Popuri are to be wed!

There was short pause, while this speech sank in. Then the new "couple" spoke as one.

_"WHAT?!!!"_

**Authors Note:Heh heh, I enjoyed writing that last little paragraph! Please note two things-I call Mr. Green 'Doug', I've heard it's something else in 64, but to me, he's ALWAYS Doug. Artistic License people! And speaking of my "AL" I also dubbed the deceased Mrs. Green as Nina, simply as a private joke of my own, dating back to SNES days when I had this loony idea of Gray coming back and marrying her. If you don't like it, get over it.**

**LEGAL JARGON-These will appear when dearest SFG is talking through her hat about contract law, and where she is or is not stretching it to suit her needs...(more often stretching, sorry!)**

**Party-Someone or ones or company or whoever is actually mentioned or signing the contract. So to speak, this is VERY general.**

**Void-Reason a contract is not kept, yet no one goes to court over it. This is just one word for it, it's the one I chose to use personally, "voidable" would probably be better for my exact use, but that's rather hefty.**

**Binding-Just the shortened use of legally binding. Meaning Lilia has chosen to no longer set the contract aside.**

***points at above*You'll see more of this later, as SFG continues to go off into the deep end of legal reality.**

**Thankie-sankie for reading, please comment and remember, critique and respectful argument are my friends. Flames are not. My alter-ego hates them. Please don't piss her off!**

**When reviewing, I especially like reviewers who comment on my writing in general!**


End file.
